Destino PréDestinado
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Quando tudo parece que, finalmente vai acabar, mistérios, antes inexistentes se revelam, tentando acabar com o que pode ser o início de uma nova era. 1ª fic de Vamprire Princess Miyu. Onegai! Dêem uma olhada .


Destino Pré-Destinado

Por: Aninhaloka

Capítulo 1 – O Fim do Fim é um novo Começo

- Vá chama!

- Volte para as trevas shinma!

Com essas palavras, uma chama vermelha com tons de laranja avança para o ser de aspecto monstruoso. Uma língua comprida dividida em dois, banhada por sangue. Orelhas pontiagudas de um tom de laranja cobalto. Olhos negros de camaleão em um rosto disforme, mas com certa semelhança com o de um tubarão, que assim como o corpo de lagarto, tinha tons de azul, com mais destaque para a cor petróleo; excetuando as longas e afiadas unhas que possuíam a cor escarlate. Logo, o monstro havia sido envolto pelas belas chamas, e enquanto queimava nelas, os gemidos e urros se sobressaiam entre o silêncio antes presente no local.

Uma jovem de aparência delicada. Belos olhos dourados. Cabelos castanhos amarrados em um coque, preso por uma charmosa fita vermelho-sangue, ao lado direito. Do coque caiam suavemente melenas do cabelo, também envolvidos pela bela fita. Uma pequena franja lhe caia suavemente pela face. Possuía pernas bem torneadas, que se faziam visíveis devido ao kimono, branco com uma fita roxa amarrada em um laço nas costas, que vestia. Trançada no tornozelo esquerdo, uma outra fita vermelha, que alcançava até abaixo do joelho. Aproximou-se do local onde antes estava o shinma e abaixou-se, pegando um pequeno pingente em forma de flor.

O pingente era simples, porém muito bonito. Dourado, estava preso numa pequena fita bege. A pequena dama o segurou em sua mão, apertando com firmeza, enquanto uma única lágrima deslizava por sua bochecha pálida. A mente absorta por lembranças.

- Miyu?! – chama uma voz calma e melodiosa.

Os olhos ainda a olhar para o nada, refletindo para a jovem a imagem de uma pequenina que a pouco lhe pedia para brincar.

- Miyu?! – tenta, novamente, a voz.

Pobre garotinha! Mostrava-se tão alegre e feliz, mas o cruel destino quis que ela estivesse no lugar errado e na hora errada, para que, então fosse devorada pela besta.

- Miyu?! – a voz melodiosa soa mais próxima a jovem.

Com a mente ainda vaga a linda garota vira-se e fita de maneira intensa o dono de tão bela melodia. Encoberto por uma capa negra que não permite que seja visto nenhuma parte de seu corpo, por exceção o rosto, que, no entanto, encontrava-se escondido por uma máscara, fria e sem vida. Era branca com dois riscos vermelhos, um de cada lado, que atravessavam os buracos dos olhos.

- Miyu, você está bem? – interroga preocupadamente, o detentor da voz.

- Sim, eu estou bem!

- Larva?!

- Sim, Miyu?! – o jovem mal responde e percebe-se envolvido pelo pescoço pelas mãos delicadas da pequena menina.

Notando tal gesto, o ser encapuzado corresponde ao abraço de forma protetora, deixando evidente a pequenez da jovem comparada a ele. De forma suave ele acaricia as costas de Miyu, mostrando compreensão e dando lhe conforto.

- Vamos para casa! – ordena de forma serena, a jovem.

E assim eles desaparecem.

٭‍‍†‍‍‍‍٭٭‍‍†‍‍‍‍٭٭‍‍†‍‍‍‍٭٭‍‍†‍‍‍‍٭٭‍‍†‍‍‍‍٭

- É chegada à hora! Finalmente, após longos anos de espera, o suplicio chega ao fim!

Com a firme declaração gritos, assobios e sons de euforia são ouvidos. A assembléia estava cheia. Muitos haviam tomado conhecimento do sucesso da missão. Mulheres, idosos, homens e crianças encontravam-se reunidos escutando as palavras do sacerdote e comemorando a nova felicidade.

O local onde se reunião tinha um aspecto sombrio. Ao fundo uma grande árvore negra, cujos galhos e o tronco moldavam uma cruz. As tochas acesas que representavam à única luz existente no local. A névoa encobria o que aparentava ser um pântano, onde as águas escuras, situadas logo atrás da grande árvore, refletiam a tão imponente Lua.

- E agora meu senhor? Como daremos fim ao elo de sangue? – uma voz rouca repleta de preocupação perguntou.

- Nada temas! Darei fim ao elo! – sentenciou o sacerdote, vestido com uma longa batina vermelho-sangue com aves bordadas em dourado.

- Mas como meu senhor fará isso? – outro homem, ali presente, indagou. Assim como os demais presentes vestia calça branca e uma blusa preta de manga comprida, excetuando as mulheres que vestiam kimonos negros amarrados por uma fita vermelha, laçada nas costas, e as crianças, que independente do sexo, usavam um kimono branco amarrado por uma fina corda vermelha.

- Ainda precisamos da guardiã, sendo assim, a solução seria encerrar, eternamente, o outro shinma! – concluiu sabiamente, um ancião.

- Exatamente, o que ocorrerá! - finalizou o sacerdote.

Estando decidido e planejado o grande ato final, todos desapareceram, deixando como vestígios de suas presenças ali, apenas uma grande nuvem de fumaça.

**N/A.:** Obrigada por lerem o cap!

Os caps devem ser curtinhos msm pq a autora eh uma pessoa mto enrolada e preguiçosa!

Pretendo, ao longo da fic, ir mostrando cenas do anime, dando um tom de flashback.

Não tenho certeza, mas ceio q colocarei partes do mangá ( abatalha contra os shinmas ocidentais). (Esse foi o único mangá de Vampire Princess Miyu q eu li, por tanto se alguém tiver os outros e quiser ter a bondade de enviar, é só passar no meu profile e olhar o e-mail e o orkut).

Faça uma ficwriter feliz, aperte o go ali em baixo e deixe uma review falando o quq achou, msm q tenha odiado.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Princess Miyu não me pertence, pertence a Toshihiro Hirano, até porque, se pertencesse Miyu e Larva já estariam juntos (XD). Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.


End file.
